The Ghost of You
by Lizsername
Summary: Johnny can't deal with lost. He lost someone close to himm. Now that person's warning him. But how? For all the idiots upset about the lost of AI on Broadway. Slash. Song fic to MCR


The Ghost of You

**A/N: Yay, AI fandom again!**

**I need to write a good old Johnny/Jimmy fic; a songfic for that matter**

**I don't own anything not the song lyrics which are My Chemical Romance. I don't own American Idiot; if I did, it won't be closing *tears***

**Told in Johnny's POV **

_**I never said I'd lie and wait forever**_

"_You're perfect" I whispered to him. "You're mine."_

"_I know, I know, Johnny cakes."_

"_Forever," I said, nibbling his ear. _

_He giggles, "Yep…"_

Why did I say that?

_**If I died, we'd be together**_

_**I can't always just forget her**_

_**But she could try**_

I held him closer. The dead body was in my arms. His color was fading; he was freezing. I started crying. "Jimmy…" I whispered. "Jimmy, please, I can't…"

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

"He's gone," Theo whispered. "No pulse, color lost, freezing body."

Declan and him take the body. They started getting ready for the fural. "Jimmy…" I moaned.

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I? Should I?**_

I stayed on the streets. _Jimmy, please…_

I couldn't move from my spot. _Tell me something. _

_I'm here darling_ whistles in my head. _Go home, you'll see me. _

Should I believe you?

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_I started kissing him. He just had this blank expression. Nothing he wanted to talk about no…_

Something I won't ever know.

_**And all the smiles that are ever ever...**_

_His smile…_

It was so bright. It meant he was planning something. I wanted to see it one more time. I wanted to hold him. I needed to be reminded that I was something….

_**Ever...**_

_**Get the feeling that you're never**_

"I love him," I keep whispering when I got home. "I need him…I just…"

_**All alone and I remember now**_

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms**_

_Jimmy took the gun from his pocket. "Life sucks, Johnny cakes."_

"_I'm here though, Jimmy!" I yelled out, "I love you forever more, please don't—"_

_Bang…._

_**She dies**_

_**She dies**_

_The gun—that was put to his head—dropped…_

_His body fell right into my arms._

"_No…"_

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I? Should I?**_

I fell onto the couch. A cover came over me. Whatsername was standing there; she grabs my hand. "Johnny…"

My whole body was frozen. What was I supposed to say? Every thought through me was _Jimmy this, Jimmy that_. She grabs my hand, "Don't speak…I know."

"I miss him," I mumbled.

"I know…"

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_The wounds…_They were there from last night. I looked on my arm. _The bruises…_they still stuck as a cover. A cover of memories to me…

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**_

_**If I fall**_

_**If I fall (down)**_

Everything it's gone. What's the point? What's going to happen to me? Where am I going to be?

_What if I become a ghost?_

"Don't…" Something whispers through the winds. "Wait…"

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

"Jimmy…" I whispered. A phantom stands in my place. My eyes met him.

A smirk comes across his face. He touches me. "I still need you. Stay, though. Stay…"

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I? Should I?**_

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

**A/N: Just a quick one shot I had locked up for the show closing night. **

**Good bye American Idiot on Broadway. This is only the beginning. Too much too soon though, right?**

**Review!**


End file.
